Let Go, Move On
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Songfic VI! Sora sits and thinks back on his breakup with Kairi. He did everything for her, nearly died for her, and she still left him for someone else. It's okay, though, Sora found someone else too. RiKairi, SoKai, SoraOC, read soraluver's story Burn!


_**Let Go, Move On**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here for another songfic! This songfic is dedicated to loyal songfic reader soraluver, and I'm very sorry I couldn't use the song you requested, but that's more of a horror song in my opinion, and I don't want to make that another Animals We Have Become, so, here's the fic! Enjoy!

**This Songfic is brought to you by:**

**Burn**

**This advertisement is brought to you by soraluver (You must read her story to understand one of the characters)**

**Disclaimer: Let it Die is owned by Canadian alternative rock band Three Days Grace.**

**

* * *

**

How had it come to this...?

_**We had fire in our eyes...**_

Sora loved her...

_**In the beginning, I...**_

Didn't she love him?

_**Never felt, so alive...**_

Kairi...

He would have done anything for her...

_**In the beginning, you...**_

And now she left him...

Gone somewhere, probably to break another boy's heart, Sora thought.

_**You blame me, but...**_

He fought for her...

_**It's not fair, when you say that I didn't try...**_

Nearly died several times over for her, and this is how she repaid his love?!

_**I just don't want to hear it anymore!**_

She said he wasn't good enough...

_**I swear, I never meant to let it die!**_

She said he was too shallow...

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

He wasn't brave enough...

_**It's not fair, when you say that I didn't try!**_

She said there was someone else.

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

But, he would accept that. He would gladly accept having Kairi out of his life, Kairi the Heartbreaker.

However, he wouldn't forget the times they shared...

_**We had time, on our side...**_

The times Sora had saved her...

_**In the beginning, we...**_

The times Sora had fought for her...

The times they played together...

The time they built the raft together...

_**We had nothing, to hide...**_

The time he gave her a Paoupu Fruit, and asked her to be his.

Yet still, she broke his heart...

_**In the beginning, you...**_

He was okay with that, and he remembered the conversation, the breakup...

"Sora, you can't do anything for yourself! You always need someone there with you! I don't want that! I don't want to be the crying shoulder, that's what you're supposed to be for me!"

_**You blame me, but...**_

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I can't do this anymore, you're not putting any effort into this."

"But Kairi, I...!"

"Don't! Don't even say it! I don't want to hear it!"

_**It's not fair, when you say that I didn't try...**_

"Sora...There's someone else."

"What?!"

_**I just don't want to hear it anymore!**_

"There's someone else."

"You've been cheating on me?!"

"Sora, I couldn't just stay here with this!"

"Who?!"

"..."

"Who?! Kairi! Tell me who it is!"

"...Riku."

"Wh-what...?"

"It's Riku."

"Y-you've been cheating on me with my best friend...?"

"I-I'm so sorry Sora, Riku was there for me, he is everything I want and need! I'm sorry!"

"..."

"Sora? We can still be friends, right?"

"...Get out."

"Sora..."

"Get out of here! Get out and never come back! And take all your crap with you! I never want to see your face again!"

"B-but Sora, where am I supposed to go...?"

"Where do you go?! Where do you go?! Why should I care where you go?! I'm guessing that your own family won't even take back a cheating whore like you! Why not go to your precious Riku?! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you in his house!"

"S-Sora...You don't mean that..."

"I do! Get out of here, you lying Succubus!"

_**I swear, I never meant to let it die!**_

And so she was gone, gone forever, and he liked it that way, having her and his so-called best friend leave him alone forever.

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

However, he wouldn't be alone forever...

_**It's not fair, when you say that I didn't try!**_

After all, he had someone else now, too.

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

She was kind to him...

_**You say that I didn't try...**_

She was loyal to him...

_**You say that I didn't try...**_

She would do anything for him...

_**You say that I didn't try!**_

Just like he would do for her.

_**I swear, I never meant to let it die!**_

Suddenly, as Sora sat in his room, thinking, the door behind him opened, and she walked in.

"Hey Sora. What's wrong?" She asked with a very concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing..."

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

"Don't try to pull that over on me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about me and Kairi..."

"Oh, Sora, you've got to move..."

"I already have moved on, just remembering it, and realizing how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, Sora..."

_**It's not fair, when you say that I didn't try!**_

"Hey, Tami..." The girl perked up her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Sora?"

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

"I was wondering..."

"What?"

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

"Can you come to the beach with me, quickly?"

"Sure!"

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

They reached the beach, and Sora looked frantically, and eventually, he found his prize.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tami. Listen..." Sora walked back over to her, and he pulled his arms out from behind his back, revealing a Paoupu fruit.

"Will you share this with me?"

"Sora..."

"Yes, Tami. I want to be with you forever. Maybe when I tried this with Kairi the fruit wasn't ripe, but I won't let the same thing happen to us. So, will you share it with me?" Sora asked anxiously.

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

She just pushed the fruit back in his face, smashing it all over his face.

"Tami..."

Suddenly, she leaned in and silenced him with a long, passionate kiss.

_**I just don't care about you anymore!**_

As she pulled away, she licked some of the fruit off her face.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?"

And Sora scooped her in his arms, and carried her back to his house, all the while they shared yet another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm still taking song suggestions! Send me reviews with songs inside! And Aris, I'll do yours soon! To know who Tami is, read Burn. And for those who don't know, a Succubus is a demon, usually in the form of a sultry female, that sucks the life out of a person by having them use their efforts on emotionally pleasing them, then moving on to the next victim. BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
